chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Marrash
"The City of Princes". A port town and the capital of the X territory on the Sword Coast to the south in a region known as the X. Marrash is one of two cities created by Ishtari refugees after the destruction of their ancient capital city. The other trade city being that of Koraj on the Petros peninsula. *See also: (Sword Coast) History Economics The economics of the city of Marrash are as they have always been: Trade. Originally it was trade in exotic plants in the form of alchemical materials and rare and exotic leathers harvested from the beasts found along the shores. Exports of various kinds make up the bulk of their economic power. Spices from Petros , slaves from Sekket , mercenaries from the Marches and silk from Onar are all routinly traded on the docks of the the trade city. Trade The following items are commonly found within the markets of the city category=Trade category=Marrash Governance The city of Marrash is ruled not by a single ruler, no Baron, Lord or even a Duke. The city is run, collectively, by a council of Trade Princes ; each one representing a particular type of trade; Alchemy, Cloth, Metal, Slaving, etc. Each prince lives in a palace within the part of the city that is dominated by their trade or craft. The City Since the town's founding, it has continued to expand. No sooner are the walls constructed to protect it does the population swell enough to spill out and around it. The first walls connected the four strongholds built by the original guilds of the city: Alchemy, Spicer, Blacksmith and Clothier. This created a rough square-shaped wall around the perimeter of the main hill. As the population increased and additional guilds were formed, they two created strongholds and walls were constructed to connect them which resulted in a square within a square. However, the outer square was turned forty-five degrees to the original creating a rough diamond-shape. This design of the city, with strongholds connecting walls that wrap around the previous wall, was consistent throughout the development of the city resulting in three rings of walls. Notable Locations The city of Marrash is surrounded by a low-slung wall (only about six feet high) to aid in the prevention of flooding from the sea during heavy storms. The actual city sits a few hundred yards in from the coast within a second, hexagonal wall that is at least two stories tall to protect against invasion. Two large land masses stretch into the bay and create the foundation for the massive harbor that accommodates all of the naval traffic in and out of the city. Small gates line the Flood Wall which surrounds the area allowing crew and cargo passage back and forth but can be closed and sealed during high seas. People The city is a mixture of human ethnicity from nearly every corner of the land. Whole sections of the city have become small enclaves of these groups. Principally, the following groups can be found within the city. *Ashanti (Primarily within the Marrashi Cloth Ward) *Sekketi (Primarily within the Marrashi Slave Ward) *Marchfolk *Arnan *Petrosi (Primarily within the Marrashi Spice Ward) *Ishtari (Primarily within the Marrashi Iron Ward) Organizations category=Organization category=Marrash Features Landmarks 'Fiction' Fiction/Marrash 'Population' 'Military' The city of Marrash does not have a standing army. Instead, each trade prince maintains a number of guards, soldiers and men under arms which, when combined, become an army. Category:City Category:Settlement Category:Sword Coast Category:Trade